no15
by dragonheart971
Summary: Mal has always had a horrid relationship with her mother, but had a few great friends. But after being attacked by her mother's heartless and becoming a nobody, she decides to join Organization 13. Now, for my disclaimer for the entire story. I only own my idea to twist two stories together and the names for Mal's keyblades. Rated for Mal's language. HIATUD!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Truly nothing except for this weird twisted idea I came up with in my physical science class. Oh, and the keyblades. You'll understand when you see them and hear the names.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mal panted. That was all she had the energy to do besides run for her life. She was running through her home, a world called Hallow Bastion, with hordes of her mother's heartless on her heels. Her closest friends were literally a world away, and she had used all of her magical energy to try and protect herself from Maleficent's wrath.

As she ran, she realized she was only delaying the inevitable. In some form, she knew she would die. But she had no intentions of making it easy for the heartless chasing her down. With that thought in her mind, she ran faster.

"I may be about to die, but god dammit I'm going down fighting! Death is really just a long nap anyway!"

She thought, and felt a sudden, familiar weight in her hands, and was reminded of her siblings, who Maleficent had killed. When she looked down, she was amazed to see two weapons that she immediately noticed.

"Keyblades?"

She asked herself, still running for her life. As she looked at them, she realized the blades couldn't look more different, yet feel so similar.

In her right hand was a solid white keyblade that appeared to have angel wings for a cross guard and straps of blue winding up the shaft, with golden accents on the chain and spikes the resembled the head of a key. Yet, in her left hand, was a keyblade that resembled a sword slightly more then a key. It was almost a solid black, with red straps winding up the shaft and silver accents where the other had gold. In her mind, she knew the name of the blades. The white keyblade, she deemed Dragon Savior, and the black, she named Demonic Spirit.

Feeling a surge of power, she turned around, and with a practiced grace from her years of fighting experience, she started to destroy horde upon horde of heartless. Somehow, she managed to last until the very last horde before giving out a cry of agony as they overwhelmed her, forcing her to the ground as she felt herself being split in two. Her heartless being lead away, and the rest of her, whatever it was now, taking a new form.

Confused, Mal walked over to a hidden pond her mother had never found at the top of a nearby mountain on a neighboring planet and looked at her reflection. She still looked the same, but she felt different. Hollow. It was only when she tried to figure out how she felt that she realized what had happened. She didn't _feel_ anything.

Thinking back to the book her mother had given her, she knew what she was. She was nobody. She shouldn't exist, yet here she was. She was nobody, had nothing, and was going to leave. Where to, you might ask?

Nowhere.

Xxxxxxxxx

Years later, Mal was still in the form of a sixteen year old girl, and still hadn't settled down. She had no purpose, and as far as she was concerned, no family. She had traveled throughout the worlds and had yet to find a purpose, though she had a basic idea of where to go.

Over her travels, she had heard stories of a group called Organization 13 that had its base in Twilight Town. Having been hiding in the town from her mother, she quickly figured out where their base was, but had opted on not going to face them.

It took her breaking into her mother's castle and stealing a few pages of the Book of Ansem that her mother had had before she felt ready. But just to make sure, she went heartless hunting.

After blasting down several heartless with the scepter she had built on her travels, she was surprised to here an angry, "Who goes there?!" from behind. Old instincts tuning in, she ducked into the shadow of a tree and vanished. Quite sure that it was as in her best interests to scram. Meanwhile, the angry voice Mal had heard yelling at her was utterly confused. Yet, this person was none other then Demyx, who decided that since his mission had been completed for him, made his way back to the Castle that never was, eager to tell his Superior exactly what had happened.

Xxxxxxxxx

Xemnas listened intently to what the Melodious Nocturne had to say.

"A girl wielding a scepter you say? Slaying heatless?"

Demyx nodded eagerly and Xemnas sighed.

"Leave her be. Clearly she is too cowardly to face us."

Just then, Axel, number 8 of the Organization walked in.

"Superior sir, there is someone at the front gates."

Xemnas sighed and rose from his throne, flipping up his hood and walking to the front gates.

"What is it that you want," He said, not even bothering to see who he was speaking to.

"I want to join your Organization."

Xemnas nearly fell from the shock, nobody had _ever_ requested to join his Organization. That was when Demyx began to bounce excitedly.

"That's her!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes under his hood and looked down to see a girl, sixteen years old, looking at him with focused grey eyes.

"Who are you?"

He asked, Demyx was surprised when the girl looked at Xemnas with no fear.

"I am nobody. Though, when I was somebody, I was called Mal."

Xemnas sighed.

"You must have an X in your name to join."

Before Xemnas could turn, Mal spoke up.

"Then call me Nox. It's my last name."

Xemnas froze, and looked back at the girl, mildly intrigued.

"Demyx, gather Saïx, Larxene, Xion, Roxas, and Zexion. We'll have a meeting considering our newest wannabe."

Demyx nodded before turning and sprinting down the corridor, returning with the people Xemnas had requested.

"Yes Superior?"

Saïx asked, confused between Xemnas and the teenage girl standing to his right and slightly behind him. Xemnas sighed.

"This girl wants to join us in the Organization."

Saïx looked at the girl and started to laugh. Xemnas only watched as the girl walked up to him and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground before planting a leather clad, boot on his throat.

"I have been taking bullshit from too many people for far too long, and I sure as hell am not taking bullshit from the likes of you, you lazy asshole."

Xemnas and Larxene chuckled a bit as Saïx tried to wriggle out from under her foot. The girl however, only glared at him before moving her foot back just enough for him to sit up before kicking him in the chin and knocking him out. Xion, Roxas, and Zexion looked at the right friend's body, mildly surprised while Larxene was full on laughing and Xemnas smiled slightly. While Mal backed away, she caught sight of his smile, but kept her own emotionless expression.

"Nox, for your show of courage, I will offer you a chance to plead your case to me as to why I should let you join the Organization."

Mal, already used to being called Nox, nodded.

"Thank you Superior."

She said, her voice devoid of emotion. When Xemnas lead her to his personal office, she remained stoic. Taking a seat in a leather chair, he looked her in the eye.

"Now, why should I let you join my Organization?"

Nox nodded.

"Because I can still turn into a dragon, despite being a nobody, I seek a purpose, I want to see Maleficent suffer for what she did to me, and I'm an excellent strategist and work well with others who have earned my respect."

Xemnas nodded slowly, "And taking orders?"

"Very well sir. Depending on who the order is from. I'm also a keyblade wielder."

That made Xemnas smile at her.

"In said case, you will be sharing a room with Larxene and she will also be your mentor."

Nox bit her tongue and nodded.

"Yes Superior."

Xemnas nodded, content before calling Larxene in. As Nox had expected, the elder nobody lost it.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE WITH THE BRAT?!"

Xemnas sighed, but was caught off guard when Nox spoke up.

"I don't particularly like this agreement either. But this is the closest thing I have to a home right now. So if you don't mind, if you're just going to be an ass about it, I can just go find a nice roof in town to sleep on."

Xemnas smiled slightly, this kid had spunk, and Larxene saw it too.

"Fine. Come on, I'll lead you to our room."

Nox nodded and followed the Savage Nymph to their room, that wasn't far from the kitchen. Spotting the bed that was relatively empty, and looked as if nobody had slept in it for a while, and sat on it, looking at her roommate expectantly before simply surrounding herself in a wall of solid shadows. Larxene growled a little before going to her own bed.

Meanwhile, under her shadow dome, Nox was studying one of her spell books. It wasn't until she heard a knock at the door that she finally got up. Only to have a kunai flung at her at full speed.

Sidestepping the electric projectile, Nox glared at Larxene, completely ignoring the red headed man standing at the door.

"It's dinner time. Get up."

"I was never asleep."

Nox quipped before getting to her feet and leaving, following the scent of food directly to the kitchen, fully aware that this would change the rest of her nonexistent life.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my keyblades.

Xxxxxxxxx

The moment Nox entered the room she had to dodge several lances and arrows.

"Who are you?!"

Nox growled and removes an arrow from her leg.

"Nox. My name is Nox. I'm number 15."

Xion smiled brightly.

"Yay! Another girl!"

Nox chuckled, "A bit peppy for one who doesn't have a heart."

Xion whined, "And she's just like Saïx! Noooooo!"

Nox gasped as if offended.

"Why I would never! Besides, I'm fairly sure Saïx hates me. You and I both know I knocked him out. And as you can see, I'm actually possible to have short bursts of humor."

The other nobodies in the room immediately burst out laughing except for Zexion. Even Larxene had to smile a bit at that reminder. Though everything went quiet when said nobody entered the room.

Nox growled slightly, and to everyone's surprise, scales began to sprout on her face and she spat out a few green flames. Saïx winced and backed up, he may be a berserker, but he wasn't stupid enough to take on a dragonling who was clearly mad at him. Vexen however, was intrigued and slowly approached the Dragon girl from behind. A bad idea seeing that she swirled around quickly to glare at him, smoke billowing from her nostrils. Vexen was surprised to see her looking at him with less hatred and more confusion.

"I just wanted a sample of your scales, nothing more," He tried. Nox only looked at him before returning to her fully human form.

"Sorry, but it wouldn't have worked. Wait until I shed my scales, then we'll see."

Vexen's eyes lit up happily and he walked away, whistling. Nox, deciding to ignore the fact that he was so happy, summoned a cup of tea and walked over to Zexion. Almost immediately, they heard a wolf whistle.

"Less Saïx, more Zexion, look at the resemblance!"

Nox glared at him. Knowing it had been Axel talking before smiling.

"Here, wear this," She said, slipping a rune necklace around his neck with magic.

"What is it," He asked. Nox smiled slightly, "Oh, just something to cancel out your fire abilities and enhance your weakness to shadow and lightning attacks until I choose to take it off."

Axel yelped when he heard the lightning part and immediately began to pull on the amulet, making Nox and Zexion smile as they laughed at him. Larxene had already started to zap him with electricity, which only made Nox smile more until Xemnas walked in.

"Excellent work Nox, but I need his powers for the missions I send him on, so if you would?"

Nox nodded, "Yes Superior," She said while removing the amulet. Axel still twitching from Larxene's attacks. Nox had absently noticed Saïx walking over to her.

"Hey Nox, I heard what you said earlier, and it's not true. I'm an ass to all the new guys to see if they can take it. What I was never expecting was to find someone who wouldn't stand for my shit before I'd even really started, and had the guts to throw it all back at me. What I'm trying to say is, that I already think of you as a little sister. So welcome to the family. Oh, and Xemnas thinks of you as his daughter."

Xemnas paused to see how she'd react. Nox grinned.

"That's cool. I never had a Dad before. And…well…my older brother Isa was killed by heartless when I was little."

Xemnas chuckled before realizing what had been said.

"Saïx, wasn't your name as a somebody Isa?"

Saïx nodded before taking a good look at Nox.

"Did you have any other siblings?"

Nox nodded, "I had my older brothers Isa, Lea, and Marulia, and my only sister Naminé. Marulia, Isa, and Lea always looked out for Naminé and me. Until Mom split us up. Naminé was sent to some island because she only inherited Mother's magic, Isa was killed because he only inherited some of the Dragon temper, which turned him into a berserker, and Lea was killed because he only inherited the Dragon fire. Marulia only inherited mother's nature fairy powers, which annoyed her to no end, and I was only kept around for some long because she thought I would be different. 'til she realized I was difficult to control from spending so much time with my brothers."

Xemnas nodded before speaking.

"Axel, Naminé, Marluxia, I do believe our newest recruit is your somebody's sister. And now that she's one of us…"

Axel cheered as he and Saïx hoisted her onto their shoulders. Marluxia and Naminé simply laughed in the corner. When Larxene walked back into the room to collect the kunai she'd thrown at Axel, she was surprised to see it sitting on the counter in the empty kitchen with a note.

"Don't worry about your mission for the day, Saïx and Nox are doing them. Enjoy you're day off.

-Axel, Nox, Naminé, Saïx, and Marluxia"

She read out loud. Growing angrier by the second until she realized something. Marluxia was still there.

"MARLUXIA!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. The nobody in question appearing in the room.

"Yes Larxy?"

Larxene growled a bit.

"Who told them they could take my missions for the day?"

Marluxia sighed.

"Xemnas. Nox asked and said that you might like the extra time to read without being disturbed."

Larxene was surprised before picking up her dagger and walking over to the couch and picking up her book and plopping down in her usual reading position.

"In that case, tell them I said thanks whenever they get back."

Marluxia nodded before leaving the room with a smile on his face, only to run into his newly discovered brother Axel.

"I wouldn't go that way bro. She's actually happy right now. Let's see how long it'll last without one of us ticking her off."

Axel nodded and turned around, walking with his brother to the tower where Naminé usually stayed.

"Hey Naminé, can we come in?"

Naminé smiled as she opened the door and tackled her brothers in a hug.

"Where are Nox and Saïx?"

Marluxia smiled.

"Wonderland taking on the trick master, then Traverse Town to fight the giant robot. They'll be home soon."

Naminé nodded before looking at Axel.

"Axel, are you going to tell Roxas? I think Nox would tell Xion when she gets back."

Axel nodded, smiling at the mention of his best friend.

"Yeah, I will, but how do we tell everyone else?"

Naminé smiled and opened a page in one of her old sketchbooks. Revealing the sketched picture of three boys of varying ages and hair color eating ice cream on top of a tower looking at the sunset with two incredibly young girls sitting next to them.

"Let's them figure it out. Or let Nox tell them."

Marluxia nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea sis. Any idea when they're going to be back?"

Just then, a black portal appeared behind them with a worn out Saïx and Nox, who stepped out with grins on their faces.

"We're back. Tired, but back."

Saïx chuckled and ruffled his little sister's hair and gave Naminé a hug.

"So now what?"

Nox smiled.

"Axel and I go find Xion and Roxas to tell them, while Saïx, and Marluxia keep people from making my roommate want to kill someone. Naminé, is there anything you wanted to do downstairs or…"

"I'm good sis. Besides, Larxene may actually be nice today if we leave her alone."

Nox nodded and smiled at her sister before stepping in a shadow and vanishing to the Grey Room, taking exactly three steps forward before a lightning kunai zipped past her ear.

"Hey Larxene, enjoying your day off?"

Larxene looked up from her book before nodding and summoning back her kunai.

"Yeah, nobody bothered me today, so I'm in a rather good mood."

Nox smiled at the Savage Nymph.

"Good. I'll see you at dinner, I think we have some news that even you would find, pardon the pun, electrifying."

Larxene chuckled before nodding and going back to her book.

"Alright, see you at dinner."

Nox nodded and teleported again, this time landing in the kitchen to find Roxas and Xion sitting across from Axel.

"Hey guys, did he tell you?"

Roxas and Xion looked at her, then at Axel, then at Nox again.

"Tell us what Nox?"

Axel chuckled.

"That she's my baby sister-"

Nox immediately gave out a whine.

"Am not! Naminé is younger then me!"

Axel smiled.

"And you're younger than me. Now, since I'm sure you figured out my other sister is Naminé, now I can tell you the fun stuff."

Roxas still couldn't understand that Nox was one of Axel's sisters, so Xion spoke for him.

"The fun stuff being…."

Nox smiled.

"Saïx, and Marluxia are my other brothers."

At that, Roxas collapsed out of his chair, with Xion falling on top of him.

"That went well."

Axel chuckled. Nox smiled.

"I'll bet 300 munny that Vexen gives us all a blood test to make sure we're telling the truth."

Axel laughed as they walked towards their rooms.

"You're on! See you at dinner!"

Xxxxxxxxx

That night, Larxene was the first to dinner. Eager to figure out what all the buzz was about. It was only after watching how everyone interacted that she got the answer to her question as Xemnas got to his feet.

"I am happy to announce that there has been a recent discovery from the time when Saïx, Axel, Marluxia, and Nox used to be somebody. Nox, I was told you would be the one to speak?"

Nox, on Larxene's left, spoke.

"It has recently been discovered that my siblings, who I thought dead, are actually alive and well, and currently go by the names Saïx, Axel, Marluxia, and Naminé."

After a moment of silence, Luxor let out a nervous laugh.

"Haha, she's kidding, right? Right?!"

Vexen raised his hand.

"I will be doing blood tests on each of them to insure that what we are hearing is the truth."

Nox smiled and looked at Axel.

"Pay up big bro. You lost."

Axel grumbled something about her being too smart for her own good and handed her the 300 munny he owed.

"I don't see how you guessed he'd do that."

Nox looked at him.

"Because he's called the Chilly Academic."

The entire table burst into laughter until Xemnas raised his hand for quiet.

"Also, I have decided that it would be beneficial to follow my instincts and adopt our newest addition to the Organization."

Nox just managed to move Larxene's plate away as she fainted. Nervous, she gently nudged her roommate's head.

"Uh Larxene? Wakey wakey. Larxene?"

When nothing happened she turned to Xaldin.

"Tell her I'll be a bit late to bed whenever she wakes up."

Xaldin nodded as Nox got up to follow Vexen to the lab with Saïx, Axel, Marluxia, and Naminé trailing behind her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Andromeda hour later, Larxene was awoken to a shrill scream as Luxor fainted.

"What was that about?"

She asked. Xaldin passed her the piece of paper that nearly sent Larxene back into the blissful land of unconsciousness. In Vexen's neat hand writing, it read.

"Axel, Saïx, Naminé, Marluxia and Nox. Relation, siblings."

Nox was simply having a conversation with her brothers and sisters when Larxene finally spoke up.

"Okay… I admit, that is some new even I found important. I'm guessing were still sharing a room though?"

She asked Nox, having already grown fond of the younger nobody's presence. Nox smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. But I have a question to ask you when we get there."

Larxene tilted her head slightly as the pair walked away to their room and plopped down on Larxene's bed.

"What is it you wanted to ask?"

Larxene questioned. Nox leaned back a bit.

"What are your feelings for my older brother Marluxia?"

Larxene gaped like a fish for a second before attempting to stutter out a response.

"I-I-I-Ithinkhe'sreallyhandsomeandniceandimayhavehadagiantcrushonhimeversincewemet."

Nox blinked as Larxene caught her breath, having forgotten the to breathe during the sentence.

"Um…you may have to repeat that at a speed that doesn't sound like gibberish."

Larxene looked at her before calming down and repeating what she'd said.

"I think he's really handsome and nice and I may have had a giant crush on him ever since we met."

She said, although it sounded more like a question. Nox's eyes lit up excitedly before she gave Larxene a quick hug.

"I'll be right back, I promise!"

And with that, she teleported right in front of Marluxia, who was sitting in his room.

"She has a crush on you."

Marluxia immediately jumped to his feet before doing a bit of a happy dance.

"Should I tell her I like her too?"

Nox face palmed and grabbed her brother, teleporting them both back to her room. Larxene however, hadn't been expecting their sudden reappearance. Nox quickly elbowed her brother's ribs to get him to speak.

"I love you Larxene."

Larxene's hand moved from where it had been about to go for a kunai and went limp at her side before she hugged Marluxia tightly. Without hesitation, Marluxia hugged her back, making her smile. Nox chuckled slightly.

"Told ya she liked you Mar-Mar."

Marluxia glared playfully at his sister who only smiled before drifting out of the room and back to the kitchen and nearly walking straight into Zexion.

"Oh, hey Zexion."

Zexion smiled at Nox.

"Hey Nox. Look, I wanted to tell you this without your brothers around, but I really like you and was wondering if…"

Nox smiled brightly when she heard that Zexion liked her and hugged him tightly.

"Okay. When?"

Zexion smiled happily as he hugged her back.

"I'll pick you up for ice cream at 6 o'clock tomorrow?"

Nox nodded and smiled at him before picking up the bottle of tea she'd left earlier and walking back to her room. Incredibly excited to see exactly what the next day would bring. Needless to say, fate never failed to be a massive pain in the ass when it really counted.

Xxxxxxxxx

I'm sure you've all noticed the distinct lack of Evie, but that will be fixed! Review my peoples! Review! And now for a word from our sponsors. Organization 13.

Xemnas: Review or I will use your heart to remake Kingdom Hearts!

Xigbar: Do it or I send my snipers after you.

Xaldin: *sharpening his lances menacingly* Leave the review.

Vexen: *making an ice bomb* Review or else it will become very chilly in here.

Lexaeus: *sharpening his sword silently*

Zexion: *opening his lexicon* Leave the review, or the next illusion you see of me may not be fake.

Saïx: *goes berserker and growls*

Axel: Just leave the review. Got it memorized?

Demyx: *strumming his sitar* Leave the review or I drown you.

Luxord: Review, or else I gamble away your soul.

Marluxia: Sad way to die really, strangled by a rose vine. *points at the Rose vine behind him* I think you know what I want.

Larxene: I'm just here because I was told I'd be allowed to electrocute someone. *Pulls out her kunai* But it can be you if you don't review.

Roxas: *Pulls out Oblivion and Oathkeeper* Review.

Xion: *reading a book* I think Roxas made it quite clear.

Nox: I think that's everyone…yeah, that's everyone. Naminé didn't want to come. Dragonheart?

Dragonheart971: Well…besides the death threats that was pretty good guys. See yah next chapter. Oh, and seriously people, review, or I'll set Larxene on you.

Larxene: *sharpening her kunai*

Dragonheart971: And for those of you who do leave reviews, have a cyber cake!🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂


End file.
